


Somewhere Only We Know

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Fraternities & Sororities, Heavy Drinking, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, House Party, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, POV Alternating, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Kageyama’s college life has started off rocky; a chaotic roommate, questionable classmates, and an overzealous RA. The only thing he feels he can rely on are his daily trips to the coffeeshop/bookstore on campus. That is, until the typically quiet visits are anything but.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic, so please be kind! 
> 
> But also let me know if there is anything I should change or work on! 
> 
> I am also making this as a social media au on my Twitter, but it's mainly writing, so that's why it's going on here as well!

College is not at all what Tobio Kageyama had expected. Yes, the classes seemed to be similar to high school classes, if not more academically challenging. The students surrounding him were loud and rambunctious, yet another thing that Kageyama had come to expect from people his age. While he tended to stick to himself and focus on his own goals and ambitions, everyone else seemed centered around socialization and friendship.

  
He didn’t understand that.

After the devastating blow to his ego during the middle school volleyball match, where he was officially deemed King of the Court, he’d quit. The sport that he’d dedicated his whole life towards, his every thought and every action screaming for him to pick up a ball… He just couldn’t make himself continue. After being benched during that game and seeing the way he was perceived by his teammates, Kageyama never wanted to touch a volleyball again. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of the glares, the disappointment, and the anger ever again.

He’d attended an unknown high school, one that wasn’t considered a powerhouse school, one that didn’t even focus on sports, just to keep his temptations at bay. He wanted to play. But he wouldn’t. Never again.

That led him to attending university once he’d graduated, his grades being well enough to receive a scholarship for a full ride. Without something else taking up his thoughts, he had thrown himself into his studies, which unsurprisingly hadn’t contained his energy, his willingness to _move._

Kageyama had first been surprised by his Resident Advisor, a flashy upperclassman by the name of Oikawa. His tour had been brief, ending at where he’d be rooming for the year; however, rather than learning information about college life or the expectations for the dormitory, Oikawa had rambled on about himself for nearly ten minutes. It was at that point that Kageyama had awkwardly cleared his throat, apologizing, and excused himself to sneak away into his room under the guise of needing to unpack.

_Great, already made a friend_ , Kageyama thought to himself as he cringed under Oikawa’s unappreciative gaze. His social skills had not improved since middle school.

The second unexpected turn of events came in the form of his roommate, Tanaka. He was a year older than Kageyama, but he already knew that he was going to wind up being the voice of reason in their dorm. Posters of different sports players littered the walls on Tanaka’s side of the room, making Kageyama’s side seem much more barren. He tiptoed awkwardly around the room, trying to avoid the already accumulating mess that was Tanaka’s belongings, unpacking his own items, and consciously avoiding asking about the volleyball posters.

The first couple days of classes had gone just as Kageyama had expected, the only surprise being the amount of work immediately expected of the students. Nothing that Kageyama couldn’t handle, but it surprised him nonetheless. Tanaka, however, consistently had his friends over at their dorm, with the simple explanation of, “College is supposed to be fun too, Kageyama! If you don’t stop frowning, your face is gonna stay frozen like that!”

_This is just my face_ , Kageyama would think at that, furrowing his brows even more as he tried to focus on the work in front of him.

As Kageyama rounded out his week on Friday, the last day of classes before the weekend, he ultimately decided that studying at his dorm was not going to be an option for him. Sudden change was something that Kageyama was not comfortable with, so he felt like he was flailing about, unsure of himself for the first time in several years.

All of these events had transpired leading up to the Saturday after the first week of classes, where Kageyama was presently sitting in a small coffeeshop. He hadn’t even meant to go in, but he had gotten turned around trying to locate the bookstore. Turns out, the coffeeshop was attached to the bookstore, the smell of coffee beans, baked goods, and old parchments filled his senses and filled him with a sense of calm that he didn’t know existed within himself. His fingers flew over the keys of his laptop as he completed one assignment after another, feeling more and more accomplished by the second.

_This place is going to be a lifesaver,_ he thought to himself, grinning internally and taking a sip of the coffee he’d ordered. _Not to mention that guy at the counter can make a kickass cup of coffee._

Kageyama glanced up, taking a break from his studies to really take in the environment around him. There were small tables, couches, and booths scattered around the building, the bookshelves placed haphazardly in the spaces between.

_Really not the best business model_ , he pondered mindlessly.

There were two counters on opposite walls: a small one that contained just a register for the bookstore portion, and one that was large enough for a small plastic display case containing a variety of baked goods, for the coffeeshop portion. Kageyama had chosen a small table towards the back of the store, but it was arranged in a way that enabled him to see the entrance, as well as the workers behind both of the counters.

That was one thing that Kageyama subconsciously prided himself in: the ability to analyze his surroundings. This enabled him to scrutinize people’s flaws with ease, as well as come up with a decisive concept on that person’s personality based on the brief behavior he witnessed.

This also enabled him to keep his distance from anyone that threatened him with friendship. But Kageyama tried to ignore that aspect of his ability.

“Asahi!”

A man’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, calling his attention to the bakery’s side of the building. The man that had served him coffee, _Asahi_ , was now smiling softly at another man that had walked behind the counter. Asahi had dark brown hair that he clipped back into a loose bun, a headband pulling any loose strands closer to his scalp. The bakery’s uniform was snug against his biceps, but it didn’t give him an intimidating look as Kageyama had originally anticipated from someone that large.

“Suga! How was the ride in?” Asahi’s voice was deep, but gentle. Another aspect of him that Kageyama hadn’t expected.

  
“Smooth, as always.”

While Asahi was a tall, built character compared to _Suga_ ’s shorter and thinner stature, Suga seemed to be more composed and sure of himself. He had light gray hair, kind eyes that matched the smile that adorned his face, and a small beauty mark just underneath his eye. Kageyama couldn’t help but think that the two men were both conventionally attractive in their own ways.

“Has it been busy?” Suga continued their conversation, keeping Kageyama’s attention with his smooth voice.

“Not really, just a couple of people in and out. And one here to study, it seems,” Asahi answered, gesturing to Kageyama, who quickly jerked his head back towards his laptop.

_Smooth move, dumbass._

“Alright, sounds like it’s going to be an easy day then, eh?” Suga smiled warmly again, tying an apron around his street clothes and heading towards what Kageyama guessed was the kitchen.

_So Asahi serves up the coffee, whereas Suga bakes,_ Kageyama figured, nodding along with his conclusion.

“Hey, Tsukishima!” Suga peered out from the kitchen, flour already adorning his apron. He’d called out to the opposite side of the store, making Kageyama drag his eyes along with his voice.

“Hello,” a soft voice responded, almost as if he wasn’t really paying attention.

Tsukishima, the lone worker behind the counter at the bookstore counter, was nose-deep in a novel. He had short blonde hair, a thin and lanky physique, and glasses that would continuously slide down his nose, prompting him to push them back up every so often. Kageyama could tell just by the way Tsukishima slouched in his stool, his knees propped up beneath him, that he was tall. Very tall.

_Is he taller than me?_

This was an uncommon occurrence for Kageyama, seeing as he always towered over everyone he encountered. This concept provoked him to glance back over at Asahi, who had been hunched over on his elbows at the counter. Now, he was standing at full height, making Kageyama almost sputter into his coffee mug.

_He has to be my height!_ Kageyama wasn’t sure how to feel about all these giants walking around campus.

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Asahi had perked up, cocking his head slightly in question as he directed his attention to Tsukishima.

The tall blonde sighed, flipping his book closed just enough to glance at the watch on his wrist.

“Dunno, but I’m supposed to get off in five, so one of them better get here.”

_Apathetic, much?_ Kageyama already sensed disdain he held for Tsukishima, glancing around the building. He couldn’t help but also glance at the clock on his laptop, seeing the time nearing four in the afternoon. Whoever was supposed to cover Tsukishima would have the closing shift.

“Sorry!” A loud, shrill voice cut through the quiet that had fallen upon the shop, making everyone jerk in place. At least, making Kageyama do so.

A small child, it looked like, burst into the shop, panting breathlessly and gripping a messenger bag strapped to his back. Kageyama scrunched his face in confusion, looking between Asahi and Tsukishima, trying to decipher whose younger brother this was.

“You’re late,” Tsukishima exhaled, slowly stuffing his book into a bag and propping it on his shoulder. Kageyama hadn’t noticed before, but he had headphones slung around his neck, that he now pulled over his ears.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” the boy spoke again, bowing slightly in apology before sprinting to take Tsukishima’s place behind the counter.

“Don’t call me that, Hinata,” Tsukishima sighed again, something he apparently _had_ to do with every sentence he spoke.

“Oh, you love it,” Hinata gave him a sly grin, only eliciting another sigh.

Standing so close to one another, Kageyama could really see the difference in the two’s heights. Tsukishima towered over Hinata, but that didn’t seem to bother either of them. Hinata just looked up at him as if he too were that height, as opposed to slinking down or appearing daunted.

_This isn’t his replacement, right? They must be joking._

“Iwaizumi wanted me to remind you to make sure to sweep behind the counter,” Tsukishima glared down at Hinata, who in turned turned a bashful shade of red. “Last time you closed, there was an inordinate amount of crumbs back here.”

  
“Right, sure thing Tsukki.”

Without another word, Tsukishima spun on his heel and exited the shop, without so much as a glance farewell to Asahi or Suga.

Kageyama turned his attention quickly back to the orange-haired boy now within spitting distance. His hair was disheveled and unruly, but seemed to frame his face nicely, a relatively thin build, and deep amber eyes that flitted across the store, as if he couldn’t focus on one thing for too long. Hinata shrugged his messenger bag from his shoulders, eyes only landing on one thing when they met Kageyama’s.

_Oh._

Hinata broke out in a dazzling grin directed at Kageyama, and Kageyama alone. He felt pinpointed, put on the spot, and he wasn’t sure what to do. His eyes darted around, as if searching for another reason behind his smile, but once again landed his gaze on Hinata.

“You know, you’re allowed to smile back.” Hinata spoke up then, his voice alarming Kageyama more than he’d intended.

Kageyama was able to pull a tight-lipped smile, which felt more like a smirk, before he gathered his things quickly. He nodded a brief farewell at Asahi before stepping out into the fall breeze, the sun beginning its decent in the sky.

And on his way back to his dorm, clutching his bag close to his body, he tried to ignore the fact that he was comparing the deepening yellows and oranges in the sky to Hinata’s eyes.


	2. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama can't sleep, and he knows exactly why.
> 
> The next day, he meets someone new.

Kageyama laid in his bed that night, the sound of crickets outside his window and the deep snores of Tanaka a few feet away keeping sleep from overtaking him. His eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as he tried the hardest he’s ever tried to keep his mind blank.

He failed.

The images of red hair, amber eyes, and a dazzling smile kept flashing through his mind, and he quickly shook his head to clear them away.

_Fuck off_ , he thought to himself, as more thoughts of Hinata flickered past his closed eyelids. _You don’t even fucking know him_.

After having an internal battle with himself, calling his subconscious every name in the book, he jolted upright, scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

_I want to know him._

_~_

Sunday morning rolled around, and Kageyama had regretfully slept in, having tossed and turned the previous night until the morning sun began peeking over the horizon. Thankfully, Tanaka had woken up early and left the room, leaving Kageyama to sleep in until nearly two in the afternoon, before bursting back into the room with a friend in tow.

“Kage-yamaaaa!” Tanaka’s bellow shook him from his slumber, making a groan emit from the throat of the younger boy.

Kageyama mumbled something unintelligible, before rolling out of his bed to get ready for the rest of the day. He had originally had plans to return to the coffeeshop to work on some homework again, but hesitated. Could he afford to be distracted again by that orange tornado of a person? But he pushed that thought away, electing to be responsible and get some more work done, just as he had the night before.

A small part of him didn’t want to admit that he just wanted to see that innocent, bright smile again.

Unfortunately for Kageyama, he spent the remainder of his Sunday at the coffee shop without seeing Hinata. But he wasn’t going to let himself become disappointed, he had gotten a lot more work done than he’d expected.

Suga was the only person working in the coffeeshop that day, and he spent most of his time over at the opposing counter, talking to a spiky-haired, angry-looking man. Kageyama mentally elected to refer to him as ‘Hothead’, for lack of a better word, until he figures out his actual name. Hothead didn’t look dumb, more just like he was irritated at everything and everyone surrounding him.

_Maybe I’ll keep my distance from him._

“Excuse me?” The coffeeshop worker, Suga, waved at Kageyama from his seat next to Hothead. His voice was soft, but firm, and it made Kageyama sit a little bit straighter in his chair.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Suga continued, chuckling slightly to himself. “I just wanted to let you know that we are closing here in a few minutes.”

“Oh,” Kageyama breathed out his reply, nodding his head once before collecting his things quickly. He hadn’t meant to spend the rest of his night there, but time had gotten away from him.

_Shit, I hope Tanaka isn’t home yet._ Kageyama furrowed his brows, trying to think of ways to sleep that night while trying to ignore Tanaka’s snores and his own creeping thoughts of Hinata.

It wasn’t only Hinata’s appearance that caught Kageyama’s eye, although that was a contributing factor; it was just the way he acted and carried himself. Like he was so sure of every step he took, every word he spoke, and every facial expression he made. Not to mention, when Kageyama normally sent people his “withering stare”, as his mother affectionately calls it, they usually shy away and keep their distance.

Not Hinata.

He’d told him to smile.

“Iwa-chan!” A shrill voice broke Kageyama out of his reverie, nearly making him drop his bag from his hands.

“Hey, Shittywaka,” Hothead replied, and even though Kageyama was far enough away, he could still see the irritation on his face.

Oikawa had sauntered into the coffeehouse with a sly smile, and his hips swaying with every step he took, stopping directly in front of Hothead.

“You’re always so terribly mean to me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted, crosses his arms across his chest. “And when I come to pick you up from work, no less.”

Suga chuckled, elbowing ‘Iwa-chan’ in the side. “Yeah, _Iwa-chan_.”

“Shut up, Suga,” Hothead mumbled, his cheeks turning a ruddy shade of red. “Let’s go, ‘Kawa.”

Hothead hung his apron up on a hook behind the counter, gathered his belongings, and stepped out to walk alongside Oikawa. And it was at that moment that Oikawa took in his surroundings, and his gaze fell to Kageyama, who had just finished stuffing his homework into his bag.

“Oh. Kageyama, right?” Oikawa spoke to him almost flippantly, like this conversation was less interesting to him than watching paint dry.

“Uh, yes, sir,” Kageyama nodded quickly, swinging his bag onto his shoulder. “Sorry, I was just leaving.”

  
“You don’t have to call him sir, kid,” Hothead spoke to him, a slight smirk adorning his features.

“He does too! Keep calling me sir,” Oikawa glared at Hothead, clearly excited that he’d been addressed in such a formal manner. “He treats me better than you do, Iwa-chan!”

  
“Stop calling me that!” Hothead shoved Oikawa further ahead of him, nearly out the door, his face falling back into his standard angry face. He looked to Kageyama, giving him a once-over, before softening his features and speaking to him again. “You live in his residence hall, I’m assuming? Don’t let him give you any shit, but he’s actually a pretty good guy. Don’t tell him I said that, though, or I’ll kick your ass.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and he mumbled out a soft, “Okay.”

Hothead actually chuckled at that, patting Kageyama on the shoulder before moving to follow Oikawa out the door. “Oh, and my name’s Iwaizumi. Don’t call me Iwa-chan, or that will earn you another ass kicking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and keep to a regular upload schedule eventually, but right now I'm focused on finals and everything, so hopefully I can get a schedule in place soon!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love hearing feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter if you wanna talk about Haikyuu or BNHA!  
> @royalkageyama


End file.
